Арчер (Fate/Extra)
|qualclasses = 40px|link=Арчер|gender = Мужской|bday = Неизвестно|height = 175 см|weight = 65 кг|birthp = Англия, Шервуд|likes = Заигрывать с девушками|dislikes = Рыцарство, домовые балки, робких девушек|talent = Фермерство, готовка|enemy = Тамамо-но-Маэ|imagecol = Травяной Зеленый|tab1body = 150px|frameless|tab2body = 150px|frameless|tab3body = 150px|frameless|tab4body = 150px|frameless}} — слуга класса Арчер, призванный Дэном Блэкмором в Войне Святого Грааля Лунной Клети в Fate/Extra. Так же, он один из слуг, которых можно призвать в Fate/Grand Order. Описание Общее Настоящее имя Арчера — благородный вор. However this Robin Hood is merely one of the many "Robin Hoods". This particular incarnation was originally the child of a wandering Druid, an orphan who lost his father when very young. He received knowledge of the forest from his Druid father, was proficient at survival in the forest, and also was friends with the forest fairies that the villagers could not see. For this reason, the villagers treated him as an outcast, believing him to be possessed by fairies. The villagers did not accept an orphan like him and he too did not compromise with the villagers. But, even still, it seems that he felt obligation in taking care of his father at his last moments. He lived as the black sheep of the village, a young man without relatives who lived in the village's outskirts located near the spot where his parents had died. The village was suffering under the feudal lord's tyrannical rule. Although he held no love for the villagers, he did not hate them and he felt obligated to help them in any way he could rather than to abandoning them. Almost against his will, he picked up his bow and mantle and became the latest incarnation of Robin Hood. And like those who came before him, he dresses in clothes of Lincoln green, armed himself with a bow of yew and surrounded his identity and true self for the good of others. In the first time, he successfully repelled the feudal lord's army in the course of events. Since he concealed his identity, during the fight he ended up being treated as the mythical "Green Man" afterwards by the villagers he had helped save. However, his face and figure remained concealed under the green clothing. With that little information, he is merely an ordinary person. Even if a fake one, he had deceived anything and everything in order to function as a hero. From the second time on, it became a good fight while feeling the hopes and wishes of the villagers in his back. He, who was an outsider in the village turned into the village's hero by becoming Robin Hood. But, at the same time, was forced into harsh battles day and night. Setting traps on the forest, hiding his true face with a hood across his career, and not revealing his identity even to the villagers. He too was one of such heroes without a signature “Since it is for the sake of justice, I will kill my fraction as a human.” —Robin Hood However, no good deed goes unpunished, and the villagers quickly turned on him in hopes of channeling the anger of the local nobility for the sake of self-protection and on to this mysterious rogue who rampaged through the forest, claiming that they had no knowledge of who he was nor did they ever claim to be thankful for his help in preserving the village. The villagers betrayed Robin Hood, "Robin Hood is not a person from the village. Unrelated to us, he attack those who go through the forest. All responsibility lies with that hunter..." And just like this, as if Robin Hood was a common enemy of both the village and the feudal lord, the villagers were not held accountable for any sins. Even though the people he vowed to help turned on him, he continued to fight for the sake of the village from the shadows. With a hidden identity and a career that ran completely on surprise attacks and clever schemes, his reputation as a coward and criminal grew despite his honorable intentions. At any rate, it was a battle of one against an army. Ambushing traps and putting poison in meals were everyday occurrences. He trampled even with the wishes of "at least I want to die in battle" of the killed soldiers. He carried out a thorough vulgar battle. He kept choosing the peace of the village over his own pride. Though he continued to protect the village, it is not possible for a single young man to pretend to be a hero all alone, and his activities as Robin Hood lasted little less than two years before he was defeated by an assassination plot of the enemy. In the end, he fell on the ground anonymous and without being re-compensated. He never fought as hero not even once, but what he truly wished for in his deathbed was to be buried where his final arrow fell. To nobody's surprise, it landed at the foot of the yew tree where he first got the wood to make his bow. It was this young man, who fought so that others could lead the quiet life he dreamed of, which leads him to become an Heroic Spirit as Robin Hood by means of such death. His real identity is unknown, but he was certainly "someone". He was a hero who fought for the people rather than for himself. After his death, he is doomed to be left in oblivion, forgotten from the people. Легенда There is a person who served as a base, but it seems that this is the result of several mixtures. Many of the chivalrous thief exploits was created from a fusion of the Orion from the Greek mythology, the fairies from Celtic mythology and Druidic beliefs. The foundation of Robin Hood's legend comes from a chivalrous thief who lurked in the Sherwood Forest, a forest located near Nottingham. It is full of Druidic beliefs and where fairies dwell. The original Robin Hood was is depicted as a man of justice and have actively resisted against the tyrant John Lackland who ruled while Richard the Lionheart was away on the Crusades in the 12th century. It is said that the original Robin Hood died from excessive bleeding at the hands of his aunt by the Kirklees Priory due to a conspiracy of the abbot. From the beginning, Robin Hood was a faceless hero that was born from the "prayers" of the British people who frequently received invasions from foreign countries. Thought to be a personification of the Green Man, a person of the forest that appeared in ancient Europe, indicating that he was a "desire" given birth by the masses. A small hero that existed in that era, but upon receiving the wishes of people, he assumed the name of a certain hero - Robin Hood. This Archer too is one of those nameless snipers who "assumed the hero's name". Those who assume the identity of Robin Hood tend to be very conflicted young men. Incredibly virtuous and honorable, yet always working out of the shadows like an assassin or thief, there seems to be slight tinge of cowardice to their makeup. To cover the self-loathing that also seems to be part of every Robin Hood's personality, they all uniformly adopt a somewhat combative and derisive attitude. And though every person to adopt the Robin Hood persona truly values life above all else, they have little appreciations for their own. Внешность Арчер — высокий и стройный молодой человек с серо–зелеными глазами и с неопрятными колючими рыжими волосами, частично прикрывающими его правый глаз. Носит одежду цвета зеленый Линкольна, темно–зеленый плащ, повязки на левой руке и коричневые ботинки. Личность He is somewhat virtuous and a little cowardly. In order to conceal his immature self who fusses over justice, he puts up a frivolous attitude. Values life over death and seems to believe that something warm should remain at the end of surviving. But then again, all these are things that he never obtained, so he can only but shrug his shoulders while saying "such things are like empty dreams". Предпочитает сражаться в тени, так как он прагматик, предпочитающий использовать засады и и яды для точного убийства противника без драки. Оне не гнушается использовать преимущественные, но нечестные тактики для легкой победы до полноценной битвы, но Дэн Блэкмор считает, что стервятники, питающиеся падалью, обладают большим благородством. Дэн считает, что ему недостает гордости, самого главного из качеств, но Арчера это не особо волнует. Он считает, что это было бы замечательно, если бы это помогло достичь им победы, но и высмеивает, говоря, что лучшим исходом для врага будет убить самих себя перед лицом их гордости. Тем не менее, его гордость — его навыки лучника. Отношения Дэн Блэкмор His compatibility with Dan is bad, but the relationship with him is reasonably good in its own way. Although Dan is a man of Justice, he is incompatible with his chivalry. So Robin reluctantly follow his instructions.7 He will make use of violations of trust, ambushes, and betrayal in battle. This goes against Dan's ideal of chivalry and fair battle, putting the two at odds. Dan goes as far as utilizing a Command Spell to stop his underhanded methods. Archer abhors this side of him, and he complains about it frequently. Although he was forced to fight in a fair battle by Dan, he felt it was a good change of pace to fight like a knight, something he couldn't do in his lifetime. Upon his defeat, Archer claims he had a wish for the Holy Grail, but he was more interested in having a good time. ЭМИЯ В плохих отношениях с ЭМИЕЙ по причине ненависти между похожими людьми. Безымянный Его личность идентична Красному Арчеру. Хотя они одинаковы, Зеленый Арчер описан нигилистом, в то время как Красный Арчер — нарциссист. Их чувство справедливости — это нечто другое и, как итог, это не создает между ними особой разницы. Роль Fate/Extra Арчер — вражеский слуга, с которым сталкивается хакуно Кишинами на вторую неделю Войны Святого Грааля. Впервые он появляется, споря с Дэном за пределами арены, where he is chided for acting on his "gut feelings" during the first round. Dan tells him to remain on his guard, and that Archer needs to listen to his commands rather than acting on his own like before. During an encounter, Archer mentions that he would like to see how long your Servant would have lasted in the Forest of Sherwood, inadvertently revealing to a clue to his identity. He immediately attacks Hakuno by infusing the area with poison without Dan's order, which causes disagreement between them. He is allowed to keep the barrier up, but is threatened with punishment for disobeying him again. Later Hakuno collects an Antique Arrowhead, Broken Arrow and Feather Fletchings; clues to his identity. Rani VIIIwould examine the broken arrow fragments and provide certain informations about Archer. The next day Archer stalks Hakuno with killing intention at the school, luring Hakuno to escaped to the arena. When Hakuno and the servant arrived at an open space environment. Archer ambush them and sniped at a distance. Hakuno's Servants managed to deflect the first arrow but the second managed to poisons Hakuno. Hakuno goes to Sakura Matou to treat the poison, though Dan cures the poison and uses his Command Spells to force Archer to fight fair and sealed one of his Noble Phantasms. Fate/Extra CCC Archer was among the servants who was brought back by BB. When BB runs her BB channel, her special guest is Archer. Hakuno Kishinami encounters Archer with BB on the 6th floor. Upon his defeat by Hakuno's servant, BB complains about Archer's abilities, though Archer replies that he couldn't do much as BB sealed his Noble Phantasm. В 6 главе, он he handed over BB's last SG to Hakuno. Fate/Labyrinth Archer was summoned in the Seventh Labyrinth of Caubac Alcatraz. Archer wishes to destroy the Subcategory of the Holy Grail. Он использует Безликого Короля для to observe both Manaka Sajyou and Saber battle against the Kelpie. He recognizes Saber's sword and decided to reveal himself to Manaka and Saber. Fate/Grand Order Способности Like his Archer class, he uses archery as his main weapon. The crossbow attached to his arm is his Noble Phantasm and weapon-of-choice Yew Bow. Due to his history, Archer is unsuited for close range dual. Like the original Robin Hood, he possesses Protection of the Fairies and holds the knowledge of a Druid. Бой Арчер эксперт в использовании ядов и ловушек. Он так же специализируется на партизанской войне на лесных местностях. Эти два таланта совмещаются в течение битвы, когда он сотворяет Тисовое дерево, создающее ограниченное пространство, постоянно выпрыскивающее яд таксин, что заставляет оппонента разрушить его для очистки территории. То, что Арчер разбирается в природных ядах — еще одно подтверждение тому, что он превосходный "защитник леса". Арчер использует яды для стрельбы ядовитыми стрелами. Как только противник становится отравленным, может быть активирована сила арбалета , во много раз усиливающая действие ядов. Хотя он больше подходит для дальнего боя, Арчер так же способен использовать кинжалы в ближнем противостоянии с Сейбер в СД-Драме и манге. У Арчера 6,317 Единицы Здоровья, и его внутриигровые способности — это: * - Арчер пригибается к земле, собирая шипы, поле чего бьет по земле, нанося противнику магический урон. * - It inflicts physical damage and poison on an enemy. As he fires the arrow, the arrow is highlighted in magenta color. He will use this skill on the 2nd move. * — титул невидимого короля, который, согласно кельтским традициям, появляется во время Майского Фестиваля (Майский День), который берет начало от Фестиваля Белтейн. Человек леса. Антропоморфизм природы, добавляющий коричневые акценты в зеленое одеяние, так что фигура практически не видна и полностью сливается с окрестностями. В игре Арчер обладает техникой с этим именем, во время которой АТАКА, ЗАЩИТА и ПРОБИТИЕ будут всегда противостоять соответствующим перемещениям. Эффект длится один ход. * |Dokuja no Itteki|One drop of a Viper}} - наносит физический урон и вводит в состояние паралича. Независимое Действие His Independent Action ability allows him to remain independent by rejecting any kind of support from his Master. As this skill reached A rank, he can remain in the world for a full week, even if his Master were to be defeated. He displays the full potential of this skill when БиБи started to delete him and he is even able to fight Hakuno's servant in his state. Разработка Создание и концепт Такеучи Такаши was responsible for Archer design; his first plan was to make Archer like a ranger with the basic color of green. Такеучи explained that Archer is a bit like a comic actor or maybe an army man who has an injured face, but he doesn't have to explain too much because of the number of characters in the game. The character at first sight looks delicate, but in case of emergency, he can actually be pretty strong. This style is very common from Fist of the North Star. He’s a disparage but he is not base. That balance is important. While designing Archer, Такеучи noted that his appearance is a balance between looking delicate at first but proving to be quite strong in emergency situations. Furthermore, the design is "unorthodox but strongly fantasy." While Archer's initial design followed the concept of a soldier, his final design is closer to that of a ranger or woodkeeper. Принятие * In the Type-Moon's 10th Anniversary Character Poll, Archer was ranked 86th. Ссылки Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Extra Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Grand Order Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Labyrinth Категория:Слуги Категория:Слуги класса Арчер Категория:Английские Героические Души Категория:Люди